


Out of hand

by Kuroba_Nyx



Series: Sub Haikyuu Characters x Dom Reader Stories [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Begging, Blindfolds, Bondage, Degradation, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Haikyuu Timeskip, Hurt/Comfort, Mommy Kink, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Panic, Rope Bondage, Sad Tsukishima Kei, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Safewords, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sub Tsukishima Kei, Submission, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, public fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroba_Nyx/pseuds/Kuroba_Nyx
Summary: "Please..."Voice unrecognizable as it sounded too small, everything was too quiet and too much for him.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Sub Haikyuu Characters x Dom Reader Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086266
Kudos: 47
Collections: Haikyuu character x reader oneshots





	Out of hand

"Kei." 

You whispered sternly to the blonde as you felt his hand that was on your hip slide down your dress and onto your clothed slit, rubbing the spot between your legs. 

Tsukishima's other hand was on the dinner table as he listened to Yachi who was talking about how Yamaguchi proposed to her and all that. It's hard to focus on the conversation while being fingered. 

"Hey guys, I have to use the bathroom. I'll be right back!" Yachi exclaimed after a few minutes. Yamaguchi also excused himself to find a waiter and ask for the bill. 

It was now just you and Tsukishima. The tablecloth covered your lower half so luckily for you, no one could see what was actually going on. His hand finds its way into your underwear and started rubbing your clit. You bit your lip to stop a moan from escaping. 

"Stop it Kei, not now." Warning him, even when knowing that there will be consequences if he doesn't obey, he still continued rubbing and inserted a finger. 

You felt your face grow hot at the pleasure. 

After a few minutes, Yamaguchi and Yachi returned and noticed how sweaty you look. They asked if you're alright and you made up some excuse that they believed. You grit your teeth as you stave off an impending orgasm. 

Time passed by and now you and Tsukishima were waving goodbye to Yamaguchi and Yachi, as soon as they were out of earshot you sharply turned to your fiance who knows what's coming.

"Car. Now." You ordered to which he obeyed silently. 

The drive back home was quiet, mostly because Tsukishima knows that he's in for it now. Then again, he had three chances to stop but he didn't.

Driving home turned on was not how you imagined your night would go but here you are. The moment you two got inside your house you immediately made him go to your shared bedroom. 

"You know what you did, right?" You whispered in his ear, your voice low, angry, and sultry. 

The blonde nods as he laid on the bed naked, hands tied to the headboard. 

You grind on him and the only barrier between you and him is your underwear. 

"m-mommy..." The blonde panted, trying to rock his hips to get more friction. 

"This is a punishment, remember?" 

Tsukishima was clouded with lust as you fingered him and inserted the plug, not hearing your words. 

"Color?" You asked him due to the lack of response.

"Green." 

Knowing that everything was fine, you went on and turned the plug on, making it vibrate on the lowest setting which makes Tsukishima moan. 

"Here's what's gonna happen, I'm gonna ride you and you don't get to come before I do, if you do...I'll make your punishment worse. Understand?" 

Tsukishima nodded, unable to focus as your insides clench around him. 

"I need words, baby. Yes or no?" 

"Yes-" 

He cut himself off with a moan as you began moving, bouncing up and down on him. This went on for a couple of minutes, trying to find a good angle.

"Shit, Kei-" You gasp as his dick hit your sweet spot. 

"Mommy can I-" 

"No. Hold it in, you know what happens if you don't" You cut him off, knowing that he's close. 

You began playing with your clit as you ride him, your other hand finding its way to your breast, fondling it and pinching your nipple, making you gasp. 

The visual and physical stimulus was too much for Tsukishima as he tried to stop himself from cumming. 

"Mommy-"

He tried to warn you but it was too late, he closed his eyes as the inevitable happened. The blonde cried and tensed up as his back arched and his hips buck, cumming inside which surprised you and made you go over the edge as well. 

The sensation of cum entering you, made you tremble as your insides were coated with his warmth. You tsked at him before standing up, wincing as you felt his semen escape. 

"You really make it hard for me to not punish you, baby" You walk over to the drawer and grabbed an item. 

Said item is a blindfold.

Tsukishima's eyes widen as he saw what you're holding. 

"Since you seem to enjoy being a pathetic slut, disobeying my orders, and not wanting to look at me, you're getting this" 

The fabric over his eyes was thick enough that he couldn't see through it. The lack of sight intensified his other sensations.

Whining, the blonde began to feel the vibrations getting stronger. He thrashed trying to get the least amount of pleasure in his ass to stop himself from coming. 

"You've been a really bad baby. I'm going to leave for a while and think about how you'll make it up to me." 

Tsukishima felt the weight off the bed, assuming you got off it. 

"By the time I get back, I'll see if you deserve to cum or not, slut" 

Footsteps resonated throughout the room and he heard the door open and close. 

Is he alone?

_You wouldn't actually leave him like this right? Or you didn't actually leave...right?_

An icky feeling began creeping up on him at the thought. He couldn't hear anything coming from you, no footsteps, no breathing, no nothing. _You're in the room, you're in the room_ \- Tsukishima tried to convince himself but his mind deemed otherwise. 

The only thing he could hear was his breathing and his heartbeat echoing in his eardrums. 

Vanilla-scented candles never felt more suffocating than they were right now. 

"Mommy?" 

He knew that if he said your name he'd get more punishment and he was trying to calm himself down, even a simple hum would ease him but alas, no reply. 

The plug that was still in his ass started to overstimulate him, and not in a good way. 

"y-y/n?" 

The blonde asked shakily, swallowing the lump in his throat. He waited but received nothing. Panic laced his tone. He would accept more punishment as long as he could hear your voice, that's all he needs right now.

His voice was unrecognizable as it sounded too small, everything was too quiet and too much for him. 

_You wanted this and now you couldn't handle it? Pathetic whore._

Tsukishima thought as tears began to well up in his eyes. Maybe you left because he pushed you too far. Or maybe you left because you had enough of his attitude. Unbearable was the least he could describe the feeling as it began gnawing on him as the dam broke and he began crying as thoughts plagued his mind. 

Out, he wants out. Everything hurts. He cums again, pain overthrowing the pleasure which overwhelms him even more than he already is. 

_Make it stop-_

He wants to endure the overstimulation and wait for you to come back (if you're coming backing) so he can beg. He wants to be a good boy and please you. He wants to be rewarded and praised by you. 

It's been more than five minutes and you aren't back yet and he's at the end of his rope. 

Cumming for the third time or was it the fourth? The blonde's back arched as he came dry. The continuous onslaught of the plug not even giving him a moment's rest. He can handle this and much more before, so why can't he handle it now? 

_Too much-can't-_

Tsukishima racked his brain frantically as he tried to remember the safe word, hoping that you would come back if he says it or hoping that you'd be there at all. He begged himself to remember that one important word.

His lungs felt like they were being stepped on.

The sheets that used to give him so much comfort now makes his skin itch. 

Cold, it felt cold all of a sudden and he's terrified and he feels like he's floating in the middle of a dark abyss. 

The blonde's breathing hitched as he choked on his words.

"red..."

He whimpered while he felt his consciousness fade, the faint sound of footsteps was the last thing he heard before passing out. 

A few hours had passed and Tsukishima slowly opened his eyes, feeling his body ache in several places. He looks out the window and sees that it's still night time. 

"I'm sorry" 

He whispered as he turned and saw that the other side of the bed was empty.

The blonde trembled while standing, cold air felt prickly on his skin and wasn't helping him in the slightest. Tsukishima wondered where you are. He decided to put on some clothes before going out of the bedroom. He didn't feel like speaking because he'll feel even more stupid if he does so.

He peeked from the bedroom door and didn't see you so he went downstairs to the living room but you weren't there either. His anxiety spiked as he walked back to the bedroom, memories of the past few hours coming back full center. 

Tsukishima felt conflicted on what to do. Maybe you just went out for a walk? Maybe you went to the laundry place? Or maybe you just got tired of him completely and what happened a few hours ago was the last straw and you left him completely. 

He grabbed his phone and dialed your number with shaky fingers. 

_God why am I overreacting? Everything's ~~not~~ fine._

A phone ring echoes through the house. Tsukishima's eyes widen. He thought that maybe you left your phone on purpose so that he can't reach you. He sits down on the floor and put's his back against the bed frame. His phone on the floor as he puts his knees to his chest, his arms on his knees as he rests his forehead on it. 

The blonde just sat there as the ringing echoed through the house. He felt empty and cold, just like the place that he's in now that you're not- 

"Kei?" 

Tsukishima's head rose up so fast that he thought his neck might snap. 

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" 

You rushed over to his side to wipe the tears off his face. 

"I- I thought you left" The blonde whimpered

"I did. I went to the pharmacy nearby to buy you some soothing cream. I didn't know you'd wake up that quickly, I'm sorry" 

You apologized to him, telling him that you'll prepare the bath for him and he can rest some more after you change the sheets. 

Tsukishima closed his eyes as he felt your fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp. During the bath, he invited you to join him to which you accepted. Getting in the tub, you sat between his legs and laid on his chest, he wrapped his arms around you. 

As you were about to get up, you felt something hard rub against your back. Turning around you were greeted with Tsukishima's blushing face.

"You don't have to-um..." 

Shushing him, you slowly stroke his member up and down which elicits a groan from him. 

"y/n!" 

Out of nowhere, you pinched his nipple harshly and gave ut kitten licks right after.

You lowered yourself onto his member in one go and bottomed out, moaning his name. As you began moving Tsukishima began thrusting his hips up, meeting you halfway.

"Kei!"

Feeling his member rub against your spot, you mewled as his lips brush against your nipples and began sucking it while he fondles your other breast. 

"Ah shit-"

A high-pitched moan escaped your lips as Tsukishima began rubbing your clit making you go closer to the edge. You can tell he was close as well with the way his hips began stuttering and his thrusts lost its rhythm. 

"I'm close" Tsukishima warned. 

"So am I, just a little bit more" You panted, your mind hazy from getting impaled by his dick, and him rubbing your clit faster. 

Tsukishima hanged on the edge and thrust even deeper, making your insides hold him like a vice grip as you cum on him. 

"i'm cummingi'm cummingi'm cummingkei-" You cried and moaned as he continued pounding into you. 

After a few more thrusts, Tsukishima stilled, releasing his load into you as he held you close. You tightened up on him and stayed down. 

"I- I can't" 

The blonde whimpered as you got off him and began rubbing him. 

"You can, just one more for me, please?" You slowed down but sped up as Tsukishima nodded his head. 

"hah..." His moans and whimpers were like music to his ears as you played with his member. 

Your other hand fondles his balls which made Tsukishima's dick hard again. The way your hand speeds up as you stare at him with lustful eyes made him go over the edge once more. 

"y/n, fuck!" 

The blonde cursed as you milked him for all he's worth. You whispered praises in his ear as he slowly comes down from his high. 

After taking a bath (for real this time) you and Tsukishima went to bed. The morning after that you decided to talk to him about what happened last night. 

"Hey, I'm sorry about pushing you too far last night, I should've asked what color before doing that" 

You apologized as you two sat on the couch, watching a movie. 

"I should be the one apologizing for pushing myself to the limit and probably scaring you for using the safeword" Tsukishima mumbled, eyes fixated on the screen in front. 

"I don't see why you're apologizing, the safeword's there for a reason. Next time, we'll both be more careful, okay?" 

Tsukishima nodded at your words and you leaned on his shoulder as you continued watching the movie. 

Next time, both of you'll make sure that things wouldn't get so out of hand like it did before. 


End file.
